With technologies like AJAX, JavaScript, and other advanced coding systems, developers are now able to create web page-based applications with very rich content. For example, users may enter various parameters into a web page, and active content on the page may change in response to such entries, such as using AJAX. The changes may also include the capture of on-line content, such as in typical modern maps pages (e.g., where users can drag a map around, and map tiles are fetched as-needed from a central server). Certain security mechanisms that are built into web browsers can limit the ability of developers to create complete web-based applications, however. For example, the common browsers block web pages, and JavaScript associated with those web pages, from accessing a computers file system, among other things.